Slider
Slider (sometimes "Sly") is a 13-year-old skateboarder and he's a cyborg from Radopolis who builds and fixes skateboards and bikes. He claims that his father had disappeared because Hacker had been hunting him. Slider first appears in "The Borg of the Ring," and helps the cybersquad in several episodes after. It can be said that Jackie and Inez both have a crush on him. According to the Skwakopeidia on The Quest, Slider lives in his garage, which also serves as his workshop. The Skwakopeidia also mentions that he can build or fix anything. Name Origins Slider's name is probably based on the fact he is a skateboarder, but another possibility is that it's a spoof of the character Strider, aka King Aragorn in Lord of the Rings (the first episode he appears in is called "The Borg of the Ring." Hacker deliberately mispronounces his name as Slither in "Going Solar." Relationships Jackie Slider has had very few interactions with Jackie throughout the series. However, In the episode "Team Spirit," he becomes worried in her, remarking that Jackie doesn't like to swim and attempts to help her up after she twists her ankle. The way it is said can either be taken as flirting or just friendly concern. Jackie also finds him "cute" and mentions that he seems to be "the strong, silent type." When Slider won the skate-off against Hacker in "Going Solar," Jackie cheered too long, too loudly, blushing about it. Matt Matt and Slider often argue, but usually agree on things like how to stop Hacker. They seem to have made their peace in "Team Spirit" because neither are seen arguing again. They are shown to be good friends in "Going Solar." Inez Slider has never mentioned feelings for Inez, but has been heard calling her "Nezzie." Inez doesn't seem to mind, remarking that "he's.....different." Inez has mentioned that he's "cute." Appearance Slider usually appears in a red, short-sleeved hoodie with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. The hoodie has a golden oval on it. He also wears dull green shorts and orange sneakers with gray laces. His long hair is brown, his skin is light tan, and his eyes are square-shaped with black pupils. Trivia *Slider calls Inez "Nezzie" at times, but is not brushed off by that like Matt is. Appearances *"The Borg of the Ring" (302) *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" (309) *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" (310) *"Past Perfect Prediction" (404) *"Measure for Measure" (405) *"A Crinkle in Time" (408) *"A Clean Sweep" (502) *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" (601) (non speaking) *"Team Spirit" (606) *"Blowin' in the Wind" (704) *"The Hacker's Challenge" (801) *"Going Solar" (902) *"Bottled Up" (1005) *"The Migration Situation" (1109) *"Giving Thanks Day" (1201) *"The Cyberchase Movie 2" (Unknown) Gallery Weak Slyder.png Slyder Being Kidnapped.png Reunited.png Untitled 495048.jpg Untitled 495047.jpg Untitled 495044.jpg Untitled 495037.jpg Untitled 495036.jpg Untitled 495035.jpg Untitled 495030.jpg Untitled 495026.jpg Untitled 495025.jpg Untitled 495024.jpg Untitled 494999.jpg Untitled 494998.jpg Untitled 494997.jpg Untitled 494996.jpg Untitled 494994.jpg Untitled 494993.jpg Untitled 494992.jpg Untitled 494986.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Males